


25_0_12

by ForTheLoveOfSnow



Series: Under One Roof With Him [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Yeager Swears, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Funny, Gamer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gaming, Living Together, M/M, Mobile Games, Swearing, mobile legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSnow/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSnow
Summary: "All of you are...""Eren, I swear if you don't shut your mouth now, I'm gonna throw you out,"said the raven-haired irritatedly."But Leviii... It's the fault of those assholes! How dare them play with their dimwitted brains and shitty game skills"whined the brunet."And that makes you better than them?  I swear, you just spouted profanities more than I can do in two days during that one game."Levi sighed for the second time.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Under One Roof With Him [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	25_0_12

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for the sad fic I posted. Lol

_Our turret has been destroyed! _

_"Seriously?! Damn it, you're an mm! Two fucking towers while you're busy jungling? Could you just die now?" _a frustrated shout can be heard in the living room. A certain brunet with bright green eyes and deeply furrowed brows can be seen fussing with his mobile phone.

_"You have been slain!_

_"The hell?! I'm a fighter assholes, I need support when I set, shitheads!" _ another shout that made the raven-haired man in the kitchen sighed. He silently poured the tea to two mugs, clearly irritated of the noise made by his brat of a boyfriend.

_Enemy Double Kill!_

_"Serves you right, dumbass!" _

_Enemy Triple Kill!_

_"Wait, what?!"_ the brunet exclaimed.

_Enemy Maniac!_

_Enemy Savage!_

_"Noo!!! I'm gonna have all of you reported after this, you dumb shit feeders!" _ the brat warned while waiting for his hero to re-spawn. The raven-haired quietly made his way to the living room. 

_Our inhibitor turret is under attack!_

_"Tch, stupid people playing games!" _the brunet exclaimed.

_Our turret has been destroyed!_

_"Arrgghh.. Fools! Shit. Shit. Shit" _the brunet chanted while the raven-haired sat quietly beside him and looked at his phone screen.

_Our base is under attack!_

_"Shit. Shit. Shit" _the raven-haired man's eyebrows twitched while listening to his boyfriend.

_Enemy God-like!_

_"Grrr.." _ the brunet growled almost throwing his phone. 

_Defeat. _

_"All of you are..." _

_"Eren, I swear if you don't shut your mouth now, I'm gonna throw you out," _said the raven-haired irritatedly.

_"But Leviii... It's the fault of those assholes! How dare them play with their dimwitted brains and shitty game skills" _whined the brunet.

_"And that makes you better than them? I swear, you just spouted profanities more than I can do in two days during that one game. __It may have been your fault too why your team got defeated." _Levi sighed for the second time. He sometimes wished that he didn't let Eren play that mobile game but instead of stopping his boyfriend he actually even purchased the Starlight Membership for him. He really love spoiling his brat most of the time. 

_"Wow! I can't believed you're telling me that. It is as if you're so good with this,"_ countered the brunet. Levi eyed Eren then quietly picked up the brat's phone. He quickly unlocked it and open the app that Eren was playing earlier. After a few minutes of waiting and tapping... 

_Welcome to Mobile Legends!_

_Five seconds till the enemy reaches the battlefield, Smash them!_

_All troops deployed. _

Eren watched in confusion as Levi quietly played with his phone. He stared intently on the screen while the raven-haired navigated the game. 

_First Blood. _

Eren's eyebrows shoot up when Levi's hero killed the enemy hero. His brows going down and furrowing as the game continued. All the while his boyfriend not saying or reacting even though two of his team mates clearly sucked. And the realization suddenly hit him. 

_Holy shit! Levi is doing a ranked game using my account._

Eren grimaced with the thought of loosing another star. 

_You have slain an enemy._

Eren perked up with that and looked back at his phone screen. Eyes slowly widening as he can hear the programmed voice. 

_Double Kill. _

_Triple Kill. _

_Maniac. _

Eren's mouth gaping while he watched Levi slaughtered the enemies' heroes. 

_Savage. _

_Wiped Out. _

The bright-eyed brat looked at his boyfriend then on the screen, then back to his boyfriend in disbelief. _Levi knows how to play?! And he's fucking slaying it._

_An ally has slain Lord! _

_The hell?!?! _The brunet quietly shouted in his mind as Levi killed Lord with his teammates.

_You destroyed a turret. _

_God-liked. _

_Unstoppable. _

_Wiped Out._

_What the fuck?! Did he just wipe them out again?! _He almost spit his tea. To say that he's dumbfounded is an understatement. His serious and gorgeous boyfriend whom he thought doesn't know a thing or two about mobile games is winning like a pro. 

_Legendary._

Eren snapped out of his trance.

_Victory!_

_"You!" _Eren grabbed his phone from his boyfriend and stared in disbelief at the stats. 

_MVP_

_KDA: 25 0 12 _

_"You've got to be kidding me?!" _ He glanced at his still quiet boyfriend who look like he did the most boring thing in the world while sipping his tea. "_Since when did you learn how to play?" _the brunet asked Levi. 

_"I quit when we started dating. I used to play with Erwin, Mike, Hanji and Eld in a team. Ever heard about the squad Survey Corps?" _ Levi explained and put his mug down the center table.

_"No way! That's the top squad when I started playing! Everyone was a little__ sad and dismayed when they lie low from the game. You're telling me you're part of that squad?"_ Eren said still shocked of the revelation. 

_"Yeah, I was with them. Also Gunther, Auruo, Petra and Moblit." _ Levi replied. He then watched in amusement as Eren's bright eyes sparkled with excitement.

_"Please tell me your IGN is Heichou," _pleaded the brunet. 

_"Uhh... Yeah, why?" _Levi asked. Eren suddenly tackled him with a hug.

_"Oh my God! Babe he's my favorite, err you're my favorite! Can we play together? Please, hon? Will you?" _Eren said with his adorable puppy eyes looking at Levi. 

The raven-haired sighed for the 3rd time pinching the bridge of his nose. He much preferred a peaceful but sexy Sunday instead. He glanced back at his super excited brat and slowly smirked. Eren who was looking at his boyfriend suddenly felt chills.

_Why do I feel that Levi is up to something scary? _he thought.

_"Sure brat, we'll play BUT only if you'd agree with a 1 vs 1 and if you loose..." _ Eren is not liking this as moments ticked by "..._you will clean the bathroom for one month." _

_"O-one month?!?! Wh-whatt? Are you serious?"_ Eren stuttered while slowly moving backwards at the end of the couch. Levi is slowly crawling towards him now. Eyes like a predator looking at his prey. 

_"Also, I get to choose a prize from you for every win that I take." _ Levi whispered in his ear with his low voice. 

Eren gulped, "_O-okay" _he replied with a breathy tone as Levi's hands slowly massage his sides. _What an exciting Sunday it is._

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in a day.. I'm actually procrastinating by writing this..


End file.
